Daina's Double Trouble
by friendoftheninjas
Summary: What happens when Wonder Womans daugthers come out of no where. Two twins with powers and daugthers of the famed Wonder woman, but how did this occur? BMxWW J'onnxOc FlashxOc
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"One more hour and we're going to see daddy!" A mother said to her two daughters. The two didn't understand what she was saying. For they were only a few months old, their only response was a burp and a giggle.

The mother handed one of her children to the flight attendant so she could move through the isles easier. She reached their seats and she put one on each side of her. The twins were soon rocked to sleep by the movement of the plane. In minutes they were over the ocean. There was a screeching metal sound and the oxygen masks dropped as the plane fell.

The plane fell towards the ocean. The pilot saw an uncharted island and headed towards it in hope that they would be able to swim to shore. He heard his co-pilot screaming mayday. The force of the impact caused the plane to rip apart. He knew there was going to be little to no hope for all the passengers. Even the two newborns he saw boarding the plane earlier.

~Diana's POV~

There was something coming towards the island. It fell from the sky at great speeds. "Diana! Diana!" One of my sisters yell. "The queen wants us to help those on the man made contraption."

I offer her a hand and she joins me on my horse as we ride to the beach. We get to the beach and we see some of the remains of the metal thing floating in the water. I saw some of my fellow sisters swimming out to the wreck. Near the wreckage, I see and orange raft coming out of the plane. I knew it meant survivors.

I immediately dove into the water. When I reached it my sisters were helping make the raft to shore.

"Please….please help my daughters." A woman with extreme wounds asked. "I know I won't make it. Just please help them. They're only children!" I looked at the two children. They looked ready to cry it was as if they knew what was going on.

"You'll make it!" I tried to convince her.

"I know I won't." From the look in her eyes I knew it was true. I looked at the two girls once again. "They're names are Kari and Kate." She looked at both as she said their names. One of the children had a slight wound. "Oh Kate, I'm sorry."

When we reached shore the girls' mother was no more. I took each in my arm. That day I became their adoptive mother.

~22 years later~

"Bruce…Are you alright?" I asked him. I knew there was a meaning for our lunch meeting today. He hadn't sounded the same.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said refusing to look in my eyes.

"Tell you what? I do not understand."

"Children…"

"What about children?" I was very confused at what he was trying to tell me.

"You have children." He said seriously. I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"I did." I said seriously. I almost cried at the memories I had of the two. I had lost them. They were gone from my life.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again.

"They're gone." I said. I couldn't look at him, I knew I was close to tears. They had brought joy into my life, but now they no longer were around.

"They're not gone." He said forcing my face up to look at him.

"They are."

"They're here."

"W-what?"

"They're alive Diana."

"T-their not."

"Who's not?" Two voices came from behind me. I turned and saw to girls that looked like older versions of the two I had lost. They both were about 5'8", had brown hair and blue eyes. Each had a scar on their neck. One had a faded white line and the other had a pink scar as if it was from a burn.

"Who….who are you?" I stutter.

"She forgot us?" One said pouting.

"That hurts mom." The other said. "I'll give you a clue. It starts with a K. and end in Kari."

"Kari? Kate?"

"You messed it up stupid." The one with the white scar said smacking her twin. "You don't end with your full name."

"Who's says?"

The two started bickering. I knew that nothing had changed. They were still the little girls I had raised so many years before.

…to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," I started. "There not really my daughters."

"Care to explain, princess?"

"I can answer that." Kate said. "Once upon a time there was a man and a woman. You see when men and women like each other they decided to reproduce and have children."

"No! I don't wanna hear the birds and the bees again!" Kira interrupts.

"GIRLS!"

"Okay mommy." They replied scared.

"I'm there adoptive mother. They were in a plane crash and I took them in as my own via request from their dying mother."

"May she rest in piece." The twins said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"They disappeared off the island. I haven't seen them in years. I thought they had gotten attacked or captured and were dead."

"Gee thanks mom. Thanks for the confidence boost." Kate annoyed said.

"Well you should give her some credit. It was highly likely that as children that we had perished." Kira replied.

"How did you find them in the first place, Bruce?" I asked. He seemed to be avoiding the question. Bruce was looking around the room. "Bruce?"

"We found the hermit cave!" Kira shouted.

"Shut up!" Kate shouted at her twin. "You don't speak of it. Otherwise we don't get A-Fred's cookies!"

"A-Fred?" I asked.

"That's their special name for Alfred."

"How'd they find the cave?"

"We're special." Kira replied.

"Kira we all know your special." Kate said. "But this is a _super_ kind of special."

"Be nice! Your stuck with the other for life!"

"Your dead to me." Kate told Kira.

"So is this heaven or hell or is that a lie?"

"It's a lie stupid."

"Kate!"

"Sorry mommy."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"Sorry….idiot."

"KATE!"

"Sorry."

"That's better."

"Mommy when are we going to join the justice league like you?"

"What?" I practically shouted.

"Never mind!" Kira said quickly. "I like the cookies. A-Fred don't not make me cookies!"

"But really can we join?"

"This is not the time nor the place for this conversation!" Bruce shouted.

"TO THE HERMIT CAVE!" Kira shouted running out the door. Kate shrugged and followed her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm telling you. You have the wrong number!" Kate and Kira were talking to two people on a giant computer.

"Stop fooling around." J'onn said. "We know he's there."

"Batman isn't here right now please leave your name and number after the beep." Kira said.

"Beep. Sorry your message can not be recorded at this time. Please try again or try a different method." Kate added.

"Ladies look! We need…" Flash started and then he saw Bruce.

"Oh hey Bats." The girls said nervously. "Uh call for you?"

"Batman. We have an urgent matter that needs your attention." J'onn said.

"Now's a bad time." Bruce replied. "We have our own situation down here."

"Have you guys seen the hermit cave?" Kira asked. "It's so cavey down here."

"Mom, Kira's doing it again!" Kate whined.

"Mom?" J'onn and Flash looked at me.

"There my adoptive daughters."

"There hot." Flash said only to be hit by Superman.

"Batman." Superman said. "We need you up here. Bring them if you have to."

"No more hermit cave?" Kira asked sounding disappointed.

"That's right we're all leaving."

"To the hermit-mobile?"

"No." Bruce replied sternly and annoyed.

"Hermit-copter?"

"No."

"Hermit-shuttle?"

"No."

"Hermit-beam?"

"No."

"Hermit-phone?"

"No."

"Hermit-hermit?"

"No."

"Her-."

"KIRA!" Kate shouted. "No more talking."

"But."

"Kira one more word and your grounded." I told her.

"Take us up J'onn" Batman said.


	4. Chapter 4

"IT'S SO SHINNY!" Kira said "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What's so urgent that you had to force me up here?" Batman asks.

"I'll go get the file" Flash runs to retrieve it and when he comes back he slips and falls on ice. "What? Where did that come from."

The girls laugh at him.

"Girls this Is no time to use your powers for jokes!"

"Sorry, mommy."

Batman takes the file from the Flash.

"Powers what powers?" The Flash asks.

"That's classified." Kate responds.

"Since when?" Kira says standing on her head.

"Why are you on your head?"

"I wanna see how the Flash sees us at the moment."

Flash realizes he's still on the floor and get back up, Kira falls over unable to concentrate for more then a few seconds.

"You know you're the dumb twin right?" Kate points out.

"But I'm loveable!"

"Girls settle down."

"Yes mommy."

"Hey hermit man what the big secret mission thingy?" Kira pops out behind him, taking the file.

"A new villain has came about, Flash and I will take care of it lets go. Take us down J'onn." Batman says.

"Bye bye hermit man, bye Superman."

"I'm the Flash"

"…same thing." Kira says and now walks away from the conversation.

Wonder woman see now that both girls have wondered off.

"J'onn I have to go find them before they get themselves in trouble."

Kate's POV

Wandering around I found nothing of interest. There was nothing, but metal and rooms. I wondered where Kira could have gone. Hopefully she had not gone and gotten herself stuck in the ceiling again. Last time was so embarrassing.

"Freeze!" I looked in front of me. There was Superman. "Don't move."

"I'm here with Wonder woman." I told him. He didn't believe me. I quickly froze him in the spot and ran. I turned the corner and ran into mom. "He's doesn't believe me!"

I hid behind her.

"Diana."

"It's a long story."

Kira's POV

"ohhhh what does this button do." I go to click the button and some one grabs my hand, he scared e or a little fire came from my hand. I back off to see with w the green alien dude from earlier. "Ohh it's you, sorry about that you scared me."

He just looked at me and said, "Don't play with these buttons." with that he walked away.

"Okay so I cant touch those buttons I'll find others to place with!" I say.

He turns around and comes back. "None of the buttons."

"How about this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"That one?"

"No."

"…sneak hug!" I hugs him. "Your tall."

"…."

"Can I call you the Jolly green giant?"

"Kira leave J'onn alone." my mom says with Kate next to her with the Flash.

"Hey, Flash!"

"I'm Superman."

"….same thing"


	5. Chapter 5

Diana's POV

_Flashback_

"_Once upon a time…" I started to read them their normal bedtime story. _

"_Why aren't there any boys here?" Kate asked. "Will we ever be able to find us a daddy?" _

"_Yeah!" Kira shouted. "We can find mommy a daddy!"_

"_He can be big." _

"_And strong,"_

"_And loves us," _

"_And loves mommy,"_

"_And is a prince," _

"_And a hero!" _

"_Yeah! He'd be a perfect daddy." Kate agreed. "Don't forget money." _

"_Plus good cookies…I like cookies." _

"_Men aren't allowed here." I reminded them. The twins were only six, but they would eventually wander back out. I would have to give them the choice of someday leaving the island and never coming back. _

"_They should be!" Kate said. "So how are babies made here? Cause I heard Tina and Georgia talking and they were…" _

"_Kate!" I shouted. _

"_Yes mommy?" _

"_Who taught you that?" _

"_As I was saying…Tina and Georgia," Kate tried again. _

"_I'll go talk to them." I got up to leave. _

"_Mommy?" Kira asked. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Will we ever become mommies like you and grandma?" _

"_I'm sure you will." _

_End Flashback_

I watched my two girls. What had happened to them in all the years that they had been gone from me? How did they survive? Where did they go?

"Diana?" Bruce snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. Just thinking about the girls," I told him. "They once described you. They said that you would be the perfect father for them."

"You can't be serious." Bruce sounded like he didn't believe me at all.

"You should ask them. They may seem cruel at times, but they're really misunderstood. I don't know what happened to them in the years that we had been separated, but I do know my girls. They do like you. They may pick on you, but that's just because they were the only children to be on the island for so long. They just had each other."

" , HERMITMAN!" Kira's voice came as she ran our way. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KATE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"YOU BURNT IT TO A CRISP!"

"I'm sorry!" Kira said clinging to Batman's cape. Sometimes I wondered how they were twenty-two years old.

"Now we have nothing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should apologize to." Kate said.

"I'm sorry mommy." Kira told me.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I accidently caught fire your present."

"What present?"

"The present we give you for finder's day."

"What's finder's day?" Bruce asked.

"The day mother found us. Technically, took us in. Kira and I didn't know the difference when we were younger so we just started to call it finder's day." Kate explained.

"You two being back with me is the best present you could've gotten me." I said hugging both of them. As soon as I released them they started to walk away.

Twin's POV

"She so fell for it." Kate said.

"I know." Kira replied.

"At least we didn't 'forget'."

"How long do you want them to think we're still childish?"

"Till Bruce hits his breaking point."

"Sounds like fun."


End file.
